Tu belleza
by Srita-Lunatica
Summary: La belleza no hace feliz al que la posee, sino a quien puede amarla y adorarla. ONESHOT


Esta pareja es de mis favoritas -lo que es realmente curioso, pues yo lo amo con locura desenfrenada-.

**Disclaimer: **Ambos personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, yo sólo sueño.

**Dedicado a él, porque lo amo como jamás creí llegar a amar a un personaje.**

_La belleza no hace feliz al que la posee, _

_sino a quien puede amarla y adorarla. _

_Hermann Hesse_

* * *

**Tu belleza**

El sol caía y el cielo se teñía cual manta de los más cálidos tonos naranjas y rosados; yo quedé absorto mirando por una de las ventanas de los pasillos que conducían al Gran Comedor la belleza del primaveral atardecer. Mi mente vagaba por lugares desconocidos mientras mis sentimientos apuntaban siempre hacia la misma dirección, la misma persona. No debía demorarme si deseaba cenar algo más que las sobras, así que tomé mis libros y me dirigí al Gran Comedor. Ese día, como cada Viernes saldríamos juntos del Gran Comedor después de la cena en dirección a la Sala Común y conversaríamos hasta entrada la noche comiendo chocolates frente a la chimenea; siempre, desde hacía dos años había sido así.

Me apresuré hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, busqué entre mis compañeros el fulgor que ella solía emanar con su presencia y sólo encontré sombras indiferentes. Me senté junto a mis amigos y comí preocupado, distraído. ¿Por qué no había bajado a cenar? Cierto era que había sido un día extenuante, quizá estaba tan agotada como yo y deseaba más descanzar que cenar. Lo que hubiera sido no dejaba de inquietarme y mi corazón latía cada vez con más violencia exigiendome buscarla y ver en sus ojos la esperanza y el amor que por naturaleza me estaban negados. Súbitamente me levanté y salí de ese lugar sin decir palabra a nadie. Corrí hasta llegar al séptimo piso y cuando me encontré frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda le dije desesperado la contraseña.

-Tranquilo joven Lupin, lo noto algo alterado -dijo la Dama Gorda instantes antes de dejarlo pasar-.

Ella no entendía, no me iba a tranquilizar hasta que en mi mirada no se reflejaran sus verdes ojos esmeralda, grandes y expresivos. Adentro estaban un par de alumnos de cuarto planeando el fin de semana en Hogsmade, pero ni rastro de ella. A decir verdad, era lógico que tarde o temprano se cansara de mi y de nuestras largas reuniones. Mi cuerpo me comenzó a parecer más pesado y tenso ante esa idea así que comencé a subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de chicos, cuando escuché su voz detrás mío.

-¡Remus! Disculpa mi tardanza, sólo subí unos momentos por algo a mi habitación.

La voz de Lily llegó a mis oídos como la más dulce y exquisita melodía jamás escuchada. Regresé en mis pasos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba ella e intercambiamos sonrisas. Ella me sonreía cándida, con la inocencia de una verdadera amistad. Yo... yo sonreía porque mecánicamente era lo que hacía al verla o al pensarla, porque su cabello rojo, sus ojos verde esmeralda y su sonrisa perfecta eran la única convinación que podía lograr hacerme sentir tan vivo y tan feliz. Sin que pudiera tomar conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, de un segundo a otro ella estaba ya rodeandome con sus pálidos brazos de cristal.

-Feliz cumpleaños -me dijo al oído, dándome una caja de teriopelo naranja-. ¡Ábrela! -me dijo impaciente-.

Yo la obedecí sin decir palabra. Dentro de la caja había un libro encuadernado manualmente y con una caligrafía muy hermosa, en letras doradas leí el título una y otra vez hasta que las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. "¿Por qué eres tan especial para mi?", ese era el título del librito que ella había escrito para mi. Ella siempre pudo ver algo especial en mi, que ni el resto, ni yo mismo, podíamos. Tomé valor y levanté mi mirada de aquel preciado tesoro para verla a ella con su infinita belleza.

-Muchas gracias Lily -le agradecí con poquísima originalidad-.

Si, yo amaba a Lily Evans con un delirio inhumano. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de gritarle: Tu belleza es el sol que da calidez a mi fría y desesperanzada vida! Pero yo sabía que para mi el amor siempre sería vivir lejos del ser amado.


End file.
